User blog:ChocolateBliss/The Dreams Chapter Four
..Your brother's crying right now. He's asleep, but when he opens his eyes.. ----------------------------------------------------- ..WH-WHAT IN THE WORLD?! What WAS that? It certainly wasn't a dream. At least, it didn't happen in real life though.. {whimper} Huh..? Who's wailing? "Someone..help.." ..It's not my baby brother, right? "Waaauuh!!" ..WRONG. Balloon wakes up, crying and flailing his little arms around. He spots me, silently sobbing. "R-Rose..? Rose.." Yes? I'm here. "..I'm right here Balloon.." {sniffle} "W-Waaahhh.." As tears stream down Balloon's cheeks, he embraces me tightly. "..Don't cry little brother. I'm here for you, okay? Never forget that." I look at Balloon, smiling gently. "..Was it another nightmare?" {sniffle} "Mmhm..we were unable to go home..we'd never return to our old lives.." ..I think I'm getting déja vu. Didn't Balloon have the same 'dream' a few nights ago? "Balloon..?" He stares at me, and I flush again. "I..I don't think we'll ever go home.." {gasp} His face pales. "Wh-What?! Why not?" {heavy sigh} You can do this, Rose. Just tell him. "..Those 'dreams' you had nights ago..I think..they're coming true. I think the dreams you're having turn into nightmares." Balloon quietly walks at the edge of the cloud again. "Does that mean..this is..our life now?" ..Yes, sadly. I nod solemnly. "I'm afraid so. Even though we COULD float down to Earth, it's more safer to stay up here, just for a while." "O-Oh.." {choking} Please don't cry again little brother.. I sit beside Balloon, hugging him. "..You okay?" He shakes his head, frowning. "..I'm a little homesick." ..Same here. "..I know it's hard now, but we're going to make it." {huff} "What makes you say that, Rose?" ..I'm happy that I'm not alone in space. "..We have each other, Balloon. As long as we're together, everything will be okay." {happy sigh} "Aww, thanks big sis. That's so sweet of you." Heh, you're welcome. {swish} ..Did a comet just fly by? {swoosh} ..And another. {zing} ..And ANOTHER. ..A comet shower! I stand up, turning around. "Balloon, look! A star shower!" He grabs my hand, looking at the dark sky. {gasp} "Oh, my goodness! So pretty!" ..Told you so. {giggle} "..I'm glad you were able to see it up close." "Me too Sis, but.." But what? "..I still want to go home." ........... {sigh} "I know you do. But we can't. Not right now, anyway.." {sad sigh} "I already know the answer, but it always hurts to hear you say that.." ..I know. I fully understand. I stand near the front of our cloud, looking down at Earth. A second later, Balloon joins me, grabbing my hand. He glances at me, deflating. "..Sis?" I turn to him, frowning. "What is it little brother?" {deep breath} "Do..Do you think we'll make it?" Of course not. "I don't think so. I KNOW so." {sigh of relief} "I'm so lucky to have you as my big sister.." Awww! That's so sweet!! I blush, smiling. "And I'M so lucky to have YOU as my kid brother." His eyes fill with tears. "Thank you Rose.." As another star shower passes through, the sky grows darker, but we still hold on to each other.. Category:Blog posts